All Were Free, or so They Thought
by xXYearOfTheCatFanXx
Summary: After Kyo's mother committed suicide when he was five, all he ever wanted was to feel happiness again. When Yuki starts training at Kazuma's dojo, he meets a sweet girl named Tohru. Kyo follows behind him one day, meeting her as well. Is she the happiness he was looking for? Will his serenity be ripped away from him again? AU-ish
1. Chapter 1

_"I'm sorry Kyo...I just can't do it anymore..."_

_The woman smiled as tears leaked from her eyes. The five year old's burgundy eyes glistened, salty tears forming._

_"What do you mean Mama? I don't understand..."_

_His chubby little hand reached out to grab the fabric of his mother's shirt, but he missed and fell onto the dead grass of late autumn. His mother gave him one last pitiful look before stepping on to the wooden train tracks. Kyo looked up, wiping a piece of grass off of his cheek, as his vision met with the scene before him. His eyes widened when he heard the booming approach of a train. He turned to see that the vehicle was zooming towards the woman...and she wasn't moving out of the way._

_"MAMA, COME ON!" He screamed, tears falling dryly on to the grass as he reached his hand out to her. She smiled as the train closed in, moving closer and closer until-_

_SMASH._

_Kyo heard the sickening noise, and fell numbly to his knees as the train continued to crush his lifeless mother for what seemed to be an eternity. His tiny body trembled as he took in what he had just witnessed. Things finally fell silent, only the sound of a small breeze whistling through the wind assured the boy that he hadn't gone deaf. He slowly faced the tracks, hoping to see his mother standing safely on the other side. He fully anticipated the fact that when he opened his eyes, she would be crouching down to pick him up and carry him home. His eyelids lifted slowly, only to reveal a crushed figure on the tracks. She was gone forever._

Ten years later, Kyo stood in front of a stone grave. It was the anniversary of her death, so he and his father came to visit. Along with them was Kyo's new step mother and step brother. His new "brother" was the kind of person that was always praised for anything he did. Who was he? He was a silver haired boy by the name of Yuki Sohma. Kyo glanced over at his "family" who was waiting for him at the gate, before placing a flower in front of the cold tombstone.

"Hello."

The ginger was startled, and immediately spun around to face the speaker. His eyes radiated confusion as he stood facing a grey haired man in his twenties or thirties. He had a kind enough looking face, so Kyo didn't feel in the least bit threatened. He felt like he could trust this person.

"My name is Kazuma Sohma. I heard from a few family members that you've had it kinda rough since...that day...so, would you like to come live with me?"

Kyo scoffed. Since when were people nice to him like this?But before blowing the idea off completely, he gave it more consideration. A happy life...a new start...

It was definitely worth a try at least.

"Uh, yeah...I'll go ask my parents..."

His feet sped across the ground, making an almost hypnotic rhythm, as he approached his father and others. He explained the offer, hoping that his father would comply. Why wouldn't he? He's wanted Kyo gone since day one.

"No." The man said sternly.

Oh yeah. Kyo almost forgot. Since when did his father allow him happiness? The teen gave Kazuma a frown as he was roughly pulled away from the site by the arm. The kind man was saddened by the boy's position, but he knew there was nothing more he could do...for now...

One week later, Yuki returned home from his all boys private school with a flyer in hand. He approached his step father and bowed.

"Father, I received an offer to train martial arts daily at a local dojo. Since my grades were above average on the end of the year test, may I please attend these lessons?"

Kyo's dad raised an eyebrow at the polite boy and snatched the flyer from his hands. He scanned the sheet, and lifted an eye at Yuki.

"Fine. Go."

Yuki gave a small smile that didn't even begin to express how happy he was. Kyo, however, looked at the boy sourly.

Where was Kyo's chance at freedom? At _happiness_?


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER! It's rushed, but necessary to read through if you want to understand the next chapter. Don't worry, I have the next chapter pre written, so it should be MUCH better. I will post chapter three when I get two or three more reviews! Thanks!**

For the entire next week, Yuki would come home with a genuine smile on his face, to Kyo's disgust. He would say something, but he's learned very well that if he even laid a finger on his precious step brother, his father will take extreme measures to make sure that it never happens again. He just sat there, silently envying the silver haired teen's happiness.

"Is there any particular reason you're staring at me?" Yuki asked smugly.

Kyo flinched.

"No."

He kept his side of the argument short, not in the mood to be punished.

Yuki turned the other way, walking to his bedroom for the night without another word to his pitiful brother.

Kyo looked out the window the next day, observing the smooth motion of the fall leaves descending to the dying grass. However, his vision shifted towards a woman throwing the crunchy leaves at her son. They both had such happy smiles on their faces as they laughed and attacked each other playfully. Kyo would smile for them, but he hadn't had a reason to smile in the past ten years-he had forgotten how to by now.

He yanked the curtain back over the window in frustration. Just as he had turned away from the glass, he caught sight of Yuki putting his shoes on and walking out the door. Of course, he was going to Kazuma's. Minutes after Yuki walked out the door, Kyo checked to see if his parents were home. To his delight, they had both left for work over an hour ago. He felt a rush of adrenalin as he rushed out the door, following Yuki's footsteps. Today, he would find happiness.

As he approached Kazuma's, Kyo felt a knot in his stomach. He peeled through the leaves, spotting Yuki planting strawberries with some chocolate haired girl and a man with grey hair. That man, Kyo knew, was the man from the grave. However, he didn't know the girl. From what he could hear from the distance, her name was "Tohru". Kyo felt a cold shiver pulse down his spine.

He didn't belong here.

He took a look at how happy they were all together, and realized that he wasn't good enough to intrude on their happiness. He turned the other way, heading home.

_Why did he even try_...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/U~ This chapter has a bit of violence in it, but not too much, I hope. Just a fair warning.**

Kyo's heart dropped when he saw a black car parked in the driveway to his house.

_His father was home early._

He knew then and there that he was going to get killed the second he opened the door. However, he was smart enough to know that waiting longer would only worsen the situation. The teen hesitantly wrapped his fingers around the doorknob and pulled the door open.

_SLAM_!

Before he could register what was happening, strong cold fingers slammed around his throat and slung his body against the wall. Kyo fell with a sickening thud, eyes still wide in shock as he coughed up blood.

"WHERE THE ~~~~ WERE YOU?!" His father screamed, kicking Kyo's stomach with great force.

The teen couldn't speak, his body and mind were blanketed in numbness.

"Since when do you have permission to go _ANYWHERE_, you _MONSTER?_!"

A sickening smirk crossed the man's lips as he kicked the boy yet again, harder this time. For the finale, he lifted his foot and slammed it down on Kyo's hand, producing a deafening cracking noise.

"GET OUT! Leave here, and don't you DARE come crying to me!"

The ginger lay there, still trembling with wide eyes.

"GO!" His father repeated with more annoyance and anger. The teen scrambled to his feet and ran out the door the best that he could.

For hours, he had been walking endlessly through the woods. He had no idea where he was headed, but didn't care as long as he was getting away from that torturous house. Kyo clutched his shirt, hoping to somewhat cease his injured stomach from bleeding any further. However, he finally collapsed against the damp night grass, taking strained breaths as his eyelids grew heavy.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something coming towards him. He tried to make out what it was, but his steadily blurring vision failed him. Things proceeded to go black as the figure approached him. _Maybe...this was the end for him?_

"Are you alright?!"

Kyo's eyes fluttered open. Before he could get his voice to come out, cold fingers touched his arm delicately, causing him to choke on his words. For a split second, he thought the person was his father, making the teen flinch at the person's touch. However, after calming down, he realized that it was a girl around 13 or 14 years old with chocolate brown hair. He recognized her vaguely as the girl he had seen with Yuki earlier. Her eyes widened and a smile formed on her face when she realized he had woken up.

"Mr. Kazuma, he's awake!" She called.

_Kazuma...?_

The man walked into the room with a gentle smile gracing his lips, greeting the boy.

"So, are you feeling okay?"

Kyo remembered now. This was the man from the gravesite.

"Uh...I'm okay." Kyo said unsurely as he tried to sit up from his laying position.

"Oh, no no no! Please, lay down!" Tohru panicked, putting a hand on his forehead to check on his fever.

"Just leave me alone!" Kyo yelled, feeling smothered. He slapped her arm away with his uninjured hand and sped out of the room.

"Please!...wait..." He was already gone before she could finish her sentence.

Kyo didn't care if this wasn't his house, he needed a higher place where he could just...breathe, he lay on the roof of Kazuma's house, thinking about how idiotic he had been to push her away like that. He didn't even really know her, yet he felt guilty for what he had done.

Why?

He searched his mind, but failed to even find one singular reason.

"Hello?"

Kyo jumped, startled by the sudden word. He turned to see Tohru sitting beside him.

"Ah, yes, I just wanted to see if you were okay..." She trailed off as she began to check the bandages on his hand and then his stomach, causing a crimson blush to spread across his cheeks.

'She's not...mad at me?'

He looked at her curiously. What kind of person could be so forgiving to a person like him? Tohru looked up from the bandages lacing Kyo's abdomen, only to discover him giving her a curious look. Her face immediately went red in a blush, and she began to panic.

"Ahhh! I'm sorry, did I touch you wrong?! Did I hurt you?! Did I- but-I- I swear, I didn't mean to! I mean..."

She fell limply on to the roof's cold tiles, unconscious.

"Wha...?"

Kyo poked her, but she didn't wake up.

"Eh? Stress fever?"

After a while, he seemed almost mesmerized by her angelic sleeping face. He found himself subconsciously running his bandages fingers delicately through her strands of silky brown hair.

"You can live here, if you'd like."

Kyo was startled yet again.

He turned to face the speaker, immediately ripping his fingers away from Tohru's hair with a blush engulfing his face.

Kazuma gave a light chuckle.

"I'll arrange a room for you, then."

The man smiled and left to do so, leaving Kyo in shock.

_He had a home now...a real home_.


	4. Chapter 4

This is not a chapter, but it does protain to this story. So, I noticed that over time, my fanfictions have dropped severely in the amount of reviews, follows, and favorites they receive. I went form getting 35-40 reviews on a few of my stories, to getting around 3-5 each. The amount of visitors also went from around 5000 to now only 100 or so. I just wanted you guys to tell me...is my writing getting worse? It feels terrible to check up on my fanfictions and see no changes for a week. Can you please just review telling me what I did wrong. Please be honest, that way I can improve my writing for you guys. No, I dont mean just read this and wait for someone else to review, I mean you, reading this right now, REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT I DID WRONG.

Sorry for the rant, but thanks guys.


End file.
